Of Many Songs
by 4everallways
Summary: A drabble series where each title is a song that represents the drabble. Expect anything and everything. Rated because of the show's rating other minor things that could occur
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my new drabble series! Each drabble will have a song name for a title, and the song will relate to the drabble. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee, or the song.**

Waiting on the world to change

She knew that she'd be waiting for a while, but that didn't stop her from loving him any less. She was literally waiting on his world to change. And she wanted to be the one to change his world. But she knew he couldn't be hers. For one, he loved someone different. But that, was the least of the problem. She smiled to herself. She loved him. Maybe even more than her last boyfriend. And god was he amazing. They had spent so much time together, she helped him with his problems, and he was always on her side. But then it all changed. And then he came along. But in her heart, Tina knew Blaine could never be hers


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews. Me no own.**

* * *

Ever After

He missed her. Ryder thought that he and Marley had something special. But then she ran off with Jake. I mean, he liked Jake. He was a good dude, and they were buddies and all, but it was painful that he was dating the one girl Ryder liked. And the way she broke it off bugged him. I mean, he couldn't make their date and she decided to go with Jake instead. Well, he had Marley's best intentions in mind. If Jake made her happy, who was he to stop them? He thought that Marley would be his ever after. Maybe she still could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I still don't own.** **Feel free to leave a review with any songs you'd like to see me do.**

* * *

****Hall of Fame

Rachel walked through the halls of NYADA. She was beaming from ear to ear. I mean, how could she be happier? She was dating Brody, Kurt was in New York, and attending NYADA with her. She was finally moving forward with her life. She felt alive. It felt like just a couple days ago, that she was sitting in the choir room. Singing with the New Directions. Or wandering through the halls of the school, trying to figure out who she was. But no, she was here in New York. And Rachel Berry finally felt like she was living in the hall of fame.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

Who You Are

Santana was always certain of what it was she wanted. And she _always_ got what she wanted. So why did she let Brittany slip through her fingers? And now she was with Trouty-Mouth of all people. I mean, she would have been find with her dating any other guy, even _Artie _again. But she had to choose Sam. And what happened with Quinn? Santana was still pretty confused herself. All she knew, was that she had to stay true to who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took a while! I don't own anything.**

* * *

Turning Tables

She slept with him. And now Finn was supposed to believe this was another one of her tricks? He had to hold up, or else it would show that he wasn't taking his own advice. He told Mr. Schuester that he couldn't just sit around and drink coffee the whole time. He had to be strong for him and the glee club. His own life problems came after school hours were over. But he honestly couldn't keep up with her anymore. She's with him, she's not. She's with Brody, they decide not to put a label on things. Finn knew that if she came back for him that he'd crumble into her arms. Yet he didn't know if she would. He couldn't keep up with her turning tables forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

Fifteen

"I will always love you," Jake whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. Marley smiled into his warm embrace. She loved him, too. She believed him when he told her this. They may only be fifteen, but she still knew this is what love was like. She wanted him to hold her forever, to make her feel loved. After the fake school shooting, she had been holding on to him even tighter. As if it was their last day together. When Kitty confessed to bringing in her _Grease_ costume she had initially not cared. She just wanted to focus on spending her last moments with her friends. And after witnessing an event like that, she knew that it was important to forgive people for their mistakes.

Marley and Jake stood in the auditorium. They had just finished rehearsing one of Marley's original songs. Marley smiled, as he softly kissed her lips. They may only be fifteen, but she knew that she had fallen hard for this boy. And she knew that he was hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Glee or 'Better than I Know Myself' R&R._

Better Than I Know Myself

Kurt sometimes wondered why he ever broke it off with Blaine. Sure, he had cheated on him, but he was truly the one person that he could trust most with anything. He only cheated because Kurt was so absent from his life. But could he really help it? He was going to NYADA, one of the most prestigious music schools in the country! There was no question of how well Blaine knew him, heck, sometimes he even knew him better than he knew himself! There was no question Kurt still loved Blaine. After all, he had feelings for him that couldn't be described. Things he just couldn't ever feel for Adam.


End file.
